Josh Holloway
Joshua Braeden Holloway (born May 20, 1982) is a Canadian professional wrestler and promoter currently signed with Championship Wrestling Coalition (CWC) in their Gulf Coast Wrestling promotion where he is a former GCW Lone Star Champion. Holloway is also the founder and owner of Western Canada Championship Wrestling (WCCW) having founded it in 2018 before coming to terms with CWC and having it brought in as their Western Canada and newest expansion territory. Holloway later made his wife, Brooklyn the CEO and close friend Dominic Duvalle the General Manager who will run the day-to-day operations while Holloway continues to wrestle in GCW. Overall, Holloway has won a total of 13 championships in his career, including being a 3-time World Champion, having held the TDW World Heavyweight Championship three times along with being a 5-time TDW Intercontinental Champion and 4-time TDW Tag Team Champion. Holloway is widely known for his tenure from 2005–2016, in Total Destruction Wrestling which is based in his hometown of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It was there that Holloway met fellow Canadian, Tyler Chandler. After leaving TDW in late 2016, Holloway took some time off from wrestling to spend time with his family and was even contemplating retirement before he signed a contract with Championship Wrestling Coalition in June 2017. In late 2017, Holloway opened up his own wrestling school Killswitch School of Wrestling in his hometown of Toronto. Holloway makes regular visits to the school when he's not wrestling helping to train the future generation of Canadian professional wrestlers. Professional wrestling career Total Destruction Wrestling (2005–2016) Will add later Championship Wrestling Coalition (2017–present) Lone Star Champion (2017–2018) In June 2017, Holloway revealed that he had decided to return to the ring full-time after contemplating retirement. Holloway signed a contract with Championship Wrestling Coalition's Gulf Coast Wrestling promotion. Holloway made his official debut on the July 10th, 2017 episode "Concussion of the Heart". Holloway would lose his debut match against Dex Russey after a Small package roll-up and a handful of tights. On the July 17, 2017 episode "Love and War", Holloway teamed with Duff Briggs, Layla Aishe and Liam Stark to defeat the team of Dex Russey, Jack Conway, Noah Moore and Sean Curley. With the win, Holloway and his partners won the right to compete in a Fatal Four Way match to determine the #1 Contender for the GCW Lone Star Championship. A week later on the July 24, 2017 episode "The New Era?", Holloway defeated Briggs, Aisha and Stark to become the new #1 Contender for the GCW Lone Star Championship. On the July 31, 2017 episode "The Earth is too Damn Hot" Holloway was unsuccessful in his bid to become GCW Lone Star Champion after the champion, Madalyn Macie had her feet on the ropes stealing the win. At the following show on August 7, 2017 "Benefit for Leon Cashmere" Holloway teamed with Layla Aishe against Caroline O'Hara Burchill and Gilbert Geiger suffering a loss. Later that night Holloway approached GCW General Manager, Chris Callum venting his frustration about how he was cheated out of becoming Lone Star Champion a week prior and that he deserved a rematch suggesting a Triple Threat match to take place at CWC's seven night event CWC Worldwide to which Callum agreed and made the match official. At CWC Worldwide East Coast, Holloway defeated Caroline O'Hara Burchill and Madalyn Macie to win the GCW Lone Star Championship. On the September 8, 2017 episode, Holloway successfully defended the title against Madalyn Macie in her rematch. Shortly after this Holloway started a feud with Joseph Ramsay who pinned Holloway on the September 15, 2017 episode thus earning himself a shot at the Lone Star Championship at Moment of Glory VI. On the September 22, 2017 episode, Holloway teamed with Alejandra, Cosmo Cooper and Leela Watts to defeat the team of Ashley Tierney, Caroline O'Hara Burchill, Reverend Thomas and Joseph Ramsay. At Moment of Glory VI, Holloway successfully defended his Lone Star Championship against Joseph Ramsay. On the October 21, 2017 episode of GCW, Holloway successfully defended his championship for the third time against Alioth Starre. At GCW Hallowed Ground Night 1, Holloway lost the GCW Lone Star Championship to Gilbert Geiger ending his reign at 72 days after Geiger raked his eyes while Holloway was attempting the DTA. Holloway cashed in on his rematch, the following week however was unsuccessful in winning the championship back after Geiger rolled him up, holding onto the tights. After this Holloway set his sights on the CWC United States Championship. On the November 25, 2017 episode of GCW, Holloway defeated Brien Storm to qualify for the CWC United States Championship tournament representing GCW at War on Christmas. At War on Christmas Night 1, Holloway failed to get past the first round of the tournament suffering a loss to Tad Stokes. At GCW 31: "Next stop, Houston" Holloway defeated Luke Jones via DQ after Jones' partner Zack Burton interfered leading to a two on one beatdown before Vanessa Hendrix came down for the save, before challenging the two to a tag team match at Blood in the Water. At Blood in the Water, Holloway and Hendrix defeated Jones and Burton. A week later at GCW 32: "Callum Cares", Holloway suffered a loss to newcomer Tyler Ransom. On the first show of 2018, GCW: 33 "Nothing Changes", Holloway suffered another loss this time to former CWC World Champion, Leela Watts. After the match, Holloway showed his frustration with his current losing streak, refusing an exclusive backstage interview and storming off. At GCW: Sole Survivor, Holloway came up short in a Lone Star Shootout Gauntlet match with Jade Night picking up the win further extending his losing streak. A week later, Holloway's losing streak continued as he suffered a loss to Alyssa Davies losing in another Lone Star Series match. Holloway's losing streak would continue a week later as he suffered a loss in a Six Pack Challenge, being the one who was pinned, remaining at the bottom of the Lone Star Series. After the match again in a backstage exclusive interview, Holloway showed his frustrations with his losing ways knocking over crates and various other objects backstage. Heel turn (2018–present) Western Canada Championship Wrestling (2018–present) On February 6, 2018, Holloway founded Western Canada Championship Wrestling, wanting to bring the best wrestling in the world to Western Canada where he spent a lot of his time growing up. On February 14, 2018 it was revealed that Holloway had come to an agreement with Championship Wrestling Coalition to have WCCW be apart of CWC and become their newest and Western Canada territory. Holloway will not take an active role and will instead leave the day-to-day operations to both his wife, Brooklyn - whom will take a more active role after her pregnancy; and close friend, Dominic Duvalle. Personal life In June 2014, Holloway started dating fellow professional wrestler Brooklyn Carter, who was currently 2 months pregnant. The two later secretly married in July 2014 after Carter's divorce was finalized. It was later revealed that the child was Holloway's with the two having had an affair prior to Carter's divorce being finalized. Carter gave birth to a 10 lb baby boy they named Elliot Antonio Lucas Holloway on October 31, 2014. In December 2017, the couple revealed that they were expecting their second child due in September 2018. In wrestling Finishing moves *''The DTA'' (Fireman's carry spun out into a facebreaker knee smash) *''Sovereign's Blade'' (Running single leg front dropkick); used as a signature move 2017–present *''The Killswitch'' (Superkick); 2018–present Signature moves *Corner back elbow *Crossface / Scissored armbar combination *European uppercut *Falling clothesline *Figure-four leglock, sometimes from a standing position – adopted from Ric Flair *Multiple kick variations **Big boot, sometimes to a seated opponent **Enzuigiri **Pelé (Backflip) **Savate *Fireman's carry spun out into a side slam *Multiple suplex variations **Belly-to-back **Delayed vertical **Exploder **German **Swinging vertical **Underhook *Pumphandle neckbreaker *Rebound clothesline *Rolling cutter *Rope-hung DDT *Running high-impact lariat *Running bicycle knee to an oncoming opponent *Snapmare driver *Spinebuster *Springboard flying forearm smash *Swinging neckbreaker *Three-quarter facelock followed by multiple knee lifts to the opponent's head *''Ushigoroshi'' (Fireman's carry neckbreaker) Nicknames *'"The Ironman of GCW"' *'"The Silent Assassin"' *'"The Sovereign"' Entrance themes *"Surfacing" by Trust Company (TDW; 2005–2016) *"Resistance" by PowerFlo (GCW; 2017) *"Burn It Down" by Skillet (GCW; 2017–2018) *'"Find the Real"' by Alter Bridge (GCW/WCCW; 2018–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling Coalition' **GCW Lone Star Championship (1 time) *'Total Destruction Wrestling' **TDW World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **TDW Intercontinental Championship (5 times) **TDW Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Kyle Hirst